Swan Lake
by AShipperHeartIndeed
Summary: AU. Emma Swan is a talented ballerina that can't wait for her upcoming premiere as the Queen of the Swans on Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. A few days before her premiere night, she is approached by a very persistent and enchanting journalist, Regina Mills, who is particularly interested in how the world of modern ballet works.
1. Prologue

Emma's dream had always been quite simple in her mind. Become the Swan Queen, and make sure to be the best Swan Queen that has ever existed. However hard life as a ballerina could be, Emma Swan knew that all the pain and the fatigue were worth it. Every sacrifice she had to make would mean nothing when she would be on stage performing the role of her life.

She glanced at the paper in front of her for one more time. '' Odette (The Queen of the Swans): Emma Swan ''. She didn't care to read the other names. She had memorised the cast list since the very first moment she had read it with watery, yet glowing eyes. Her first instinct had been to call her mom to share the great news. She had started dialing when she realised there was nobody at home any more to answer.

_Crap. Not this again._ Emma thought she had to stay calm and concentrated. Nothing good could come out from dwelling on the past. She shook away the painful thought of her mother and headed to the shower to wash away the sweat and the agony of the rehearsal. Everything would be okay. In two weeks, at the premier of the play, everything would finally be the way she had always imagined.

Her phone kept ringing while Emma was in the shower but she didn't hear it. When she got out of the bathroom, refreshed and with water dripping all over her body, she grabbed it and checked her voicemail.

'' Ms. Swan, this is Regina Mills. I am a reporter from the _News Flash_ paper. Please contact me whenever you can. I am very interested in writing an article about you and your upcoming performance of the Swan Lake. Goodnight. ''


	2. Spoken like a true ballerina

They had agreed to meet for a cup of coffee after Emma's rehearsal. Regina was waiting patiently for the blonde ballerina to arrive at the café, while reading her notes for one more time to be prepared.

'' Sorry I'm late.'' Emma said as she sat across the journalist.

'' Don't worry about it, ms Swan.''

'' Oh, please. Call me Emma.''

'' Okay. Then, don't worry about it,_ Emma_.'' Regina said with a smile.

Emma looked at her without returning the smile. She was so tired, she just needed to lie down and sleep for a good ten hours.

'' So, what is that you want to know?'' She asked the brunette somewhat impatiently.

'' Well, Emma, you are one of the most promising ballerinas of this century, so I guess I would like to know everything about you. Your routine, your schedule. Everything that makes you special, really. ''

'' How can you know I'm special?'' Emma asked, more harshly than she intended to.

'' Excuse me?''

'' Sorry...I..I am in a lot of pain and this whole thing seems too much right now.''

Regina looked at her a bit worried.

'' I didn't know you were hurt.'' She uttered. '' Do you want to reschedule?''

'' No, no. It's alright. I am like this every day after practice. But today I ran out of painkillers, so things got a bit shittier than usual. ''

Regina swallowed hard at Emma's swearing. _Spoken like a true ballerina_. She thought, but she also felt bad for the young woman's pain.

'' So you take painkillers every day? '' She asked, feeling her journalist instinct kick in.

When Emma hesitated to answer, Regina knew she had made a mistake.

'' I do, but could you not write that on your article? Please.''

'' Sure, don't worry. ''

None of them said anything for a few moments, but then Regina spoke up.

'' Not that it is a bad thing, though.'' She said. '' You go through a lot of physical pain and stress every day. And, as far as I know, you are made of flesh and bones, just like the rest of us.''

'' Still...''

'' It's not a crime to soothe your pain, Emma.''

Emma 's eyes were fixed on Regina's now.

'_' But_, I won't write anything that makes you uncomfortable.'' The brunette reassured her.

'' Thank you.'' Emma said honestly, and smiled at Regina.

'' Now, how about you tell me a bit more about your coach, August Booth?''

'' They are called _ballet masters_.'' Emma corrected her coldly, as her smile faded away.

'' Oh. Right.''

'' He knows what he is doing and so do I. We are both professionals.'' Emma didn't like at all where this conversation was going. The last thing she wanted was an annoying journalist asking her questions about August.

'' How long has he been your coach, your ballet master, I mean?

'' Ten years.''

'' That sound like a long time.'' Regina pointed out.

'' That sounds like you are terribly curious.'' Emma answered sharply.

'' Excuse me?''

'' Excuse you? On the phone you said you were interested into finding out about _me,_ yet you seem rather awfully interested in Booth. So, what's your deal?''

Regina swallowed hard as she felt the urge to stand up and leave the woman alone. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

'' How about we start over?'' She suggested.

'' Fine.''

'' Booth is a world known ballet master, yet a bit infamous, and this is why I asked what your opinion about him is. I have no other deal. I am simply doing my job. ''

'' Look, I know the rumours.'' Emma said. ''If you want to know if he is screwing the ballerinas, just ask.''

Regina flinched once again at the way Emma spoke.

'' That is not...I was asking about his practice methods. Rumour has it he can be cruel with his dancers.''

'' Oh, that. Yeah, he is a monster, but a professional one. You can't become the best by laughing and fooling around, you know.''

'' I see.''

Emma checked the time on her phone. It was too late for her.

'' Look, Regina, do you mind if we continue this another day? I really need to get some sleep.''

'' Sure.'' The older woman paused for a second and then added. '' Would it be okay if I came by the theatre tomorrow? Take a few pictures, talk to your fellow ballerinas? I mean, this article is about you after all. ''

'' Yeah, no problem. Just don't interfere during the rehearsal.''

'' I won't.''

'' Cool.''

'' It's a date then.'' Regina forced a smile and shook the blonde's hand. This first meeting had been a complete disaster.

'' I could drive you home, if you like.'' The brunette suggested, desperately trying to reverse the first impression she had made, which she was sure wasn't that good.

'' Really? '' Emma felt like she was just about to win the lottery.

'' Really. Just name your destination. ''

Emma looke at Regina with a genuine smile on her face for the first time.

'' You are an angel.''

* * *

><p>Hey, guys, thank you for reading. Please, let me know what you think.<p> 


	3. Mommy Blue

**Trigger warning**: Adult content. Mention of suicide and mental illnesses.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up feeling exhausted. She could hardly bring herself to get out of bed and she felt that the whole room was spinning around her. She knew this feeling. She knew it and she hated it. Every time she had a big performance coming up, she would start getting this overwhelming fatigue, like as if her body was shutting off. It was that stupid stress that wouldn't let her be for once.<p>

She called August and told him she was had the flu. She didn't want to tell him she was stressed because she was afraid he wouldn't accept it as a reasonable excuse to skip practice.

'' Stay in bed today and we'll have a double practice tomorrow.'' He replied, as if he had made a deal with her disease, and knew that it was a 24-hour lasting one.

Emma didn't bother to answer. She simply hung up and went back to bed. She tried listening to music in order to calm down, but to no avail. She took one more painkiller, hoping it would help her fall asleep.

When the bell rang, Emma wished that she was dreaming. But, of course, she wasn't. She dragged herself out of bed and opened the door, only to see Regina Mills standing at her doorstep, stunning in a black dress.

_How come I didn't notice how beautiful she was last night?_ Emma thought as the other woman smiled at her.

'' I went to the theatre and they told me you were sick.'' Regina explained.

_Shit._ Emma had totally forgotten that she was supposed to meet with Regina after the rehearsal. She stared at the woman across her for a few more seconds.

'' Can I come in?'' Regina asked, interrupting the ballerina's thoughts. ''I brought you chicken soup.''

'' What?''

'' Soup. For your cold. It really helps.''

'' Oh. Thanks.''

Emma went back to her bedroom, followed by Regina, who, curious as she was, fought back her instinct to ask if the appartement had been up until very recently a war-zone.

'' Sorry for the mess.'' Emma said, as if she had read the brunette's thoughts.

She jumped on her bed and fixed the blankets in a way a five-year old would.

'' Have a sit.'' She said to Regina and she tapped the space next to her.

Regina hesitated for a moment, but then she took off her heels and sat at the bottom of the bed, close to Emma's feet.

'' I don't have a cold.'' Emma confessed without looking at Regina. '' I am just stressed and I keep throwing up since I woke up. It happens.''

Regina frowned. '' How often does it happen?'' She asked.

'' Often enough to piss me off... But it's not a big deal.''

'' Either way, you need to eat.'' Regina said and reached for the package she had brought with her.

'' Look, thank you for thinking of me, but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be eating fatty foods right now.'' Emma objected.

'' And I am pretty sure you shouldn't be calling _my_ soup fatty.''

'' Wait... _You_ cooked this?''

'' Yep. So don't go all Natalie Portman on me*, you are eating this.''

Emma smiled. '' You are almost too nice.'' She said. '' First you offered me a drive home, now you bring me lunch...What's the catch?''

She was kidding, but at the same time she was also a bit serious.

'' I want you to kill someone for me.'' Regina responded with a straight face. '' That's the price you'll have to pay for accepting soup from strangers.''

That comment made Emma grin. Regina smiled as well.

'' You don't have to assume the worst in people, Emma.'' She added and then nodded at the soup. '' Now,will you eat this or what?''

Emma nodded and started eating a bit unwillingly at first, but ended up devouring the hot plate in front of her. Regina stayed quiet the whole time.

'' You have a great talent at this.'' Emma said as she finished eating.

'' Wait until you taste my lasagna.'' Regina bragged kind-heartedly. She stood up and fixed her dress. '' Do you mind if I use your bathroom?'' She asked. '' I need to freshen up.''

'' Actually, I do. The place is a mess. I don't want to scare you.''

'' Trust me, you won't. I've been to college.'' Regina said smiling and turned around to exit the room, but Emma's voice made her stop.

'' Could you stay for a few minutes? To talk?''

'' Sure.'' Regina answered. She went to the bathroom and came back after a couple of minutes looking even better than she did when she appeared on Emma's doorstep. She noticed that Emma's eyes were filled with tears.

'' What's wrong?'' She asked in a calm voice.

'' Nothing.'' Emma sniffed, trying to swallow her tears. '' It's stupid.''

'' Maybe I can help.''

'' It's stupid.'' The woman insisted. ''Every time I get sick, I miss my mom and it's like I relive the day I lost her.'' Emma replied and smeared away a few tears that were running down her cheeks. Regina didn't say anything. She sat again at the bottom of the bed and lay her hand, warm and gentle, on Emma's stretched legs which were covered with the blankets.

'' Her name was Ingrid.'' Emma continued. '' She adopted me when I was 6. She was so beautiful, raised me by herself. We had a great time together, you know?''

Regina was listening to the blonde very carefully but didn't dare to interrupt.

'' I was too embarrassed to dance in front of her, so I always practiced with the door shut. I knew she wanted to see me, but I couldn't bring myself to let her in. I was too insecure. '' Emma paused again. ''And then I grew up and she got sick.'' She cried silently for a minute, feeling the warmth of Regina's hand on her jelly legs.

The older woman stayed quiet, her eyes fixed on Emma. She had a million questions, but she knew she shouldn't push the girl. Emma eventually stopped crying and started talking to Regina again, without, however, meeting her eyes.

'' She was losing her mind. She was young, it didn't make sense for her to be sick, but it happened. She was delusional, a constant danger to herself. I..the doctors tried everything to help her. I still can't understand how quickly everything happened. One day, she said she was feeling better and she asked me to dance for her. She said: '_' Come on kid, just this once.''_ Of course, I couldn't say no. So, I hid my sorrow and my fear and I danced for her. She fell asleep after a few minutes, but I kept dancing. I thought she could still see me. When I realised she was gone, it was too late...She had emptied a bottle of pills.''

'' She..she killed herself?'' Regina asked and she unconsciously removed her hand from Emma's leg.

Emma nodded instead of uttering her response. '' She needed a way out of her own mind. That's what the doctors told me, at least.''

'' Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry.'' Regina felt extremely uncomfortable. She knew she had to say something more helpful than ''I'm sorry'', but she couldn't think of anything better at the moment.

'' I don't know why I told you this. I just miss her so much... I don't understand why she chose to leave... Why she chose not to fight...''

'' We almost never do, Emma.'' Regina replied. Her voice was shaky.

'' I'm sorry if I upset you.''

'' Don't apologise. I just get a bit emotional when it comes to family.''

'' You lost a parent too?''

'' Both of them. Many years ago, though.''

'' So you know the answer to the biggest question of this world.'' Emma suggested.

'' Which is?''

'' Does time make anything better? Does it make anything softer, less painful?''

'' It kind of does.'' Regina answered honestly, well, as honestly as she could answer to a woman who was about to break down in front of her.

'' Cool.'' Emma pointed out and threw the covers away. '' I didn't even offer you a glass of water.'' She said as she was standing up to go to the kitchen.

'' It's alright, Emma.'' Regina said. ''I actually have to get back to work. You don't need to get me anything.''

'' No. _You_ didn't have to get me anything. And yet, you cooked for me the most delicious soup I've ever tasted. So now I owe you at least a glass of water.''

She was trying to sound cheerful and she was trying _too hard_ to have a light conversation. Regina could tell that the other woman had already regretted opening up to her this much. She had pulled the trigger and now she was obviously wishing she hadn't.

When Emma came back to the bedroom, she seemed a bit more calm.

'' So, did you like the theatre? '' She asked, so transparently desperate to change the subject.

'' Emma...'' Regina's voice was soft, like a whisper.

'' Come on. We don't have to drown ourselves in misery. I told you my story, you heard it, it's over. Let's talk about business.''

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. ''As you wish.'' She said. '' But you'll let me give you a hug first.''

'' You don't have-''

'' I _want_ to.'' Regina insisted as she stood up and gave Emma a much-needed, tight, motherly hug. Emma hesitated at first, but then she let loose and returned the hug for a few seconds.

'' I can forget what you told me about your mom, if that's what you want.'' Regina said as she started to pull away, her eyes always fixed on Emma's. '' But it's healthy to talk about what doesn't let you sleep at night, _Emma_.''

_Emma. _She kept calling her by her first name and that, ordinary as it was, made the ballerina feel special, loved, even.

'' I don't want you to forget anything.'' She said, finally.

'' Then, to quote a famous ballerina I happen to know: _Cool_.'' Regina said and smiled with that beautiful, reassuring smile that made Emma's heart slow down. '' I really need to go to work now.'' She added.

'' You should come again tomorrow.'' Emma proposed. '' At the rehearsal, I mean.''

'' I will.'' She promised. '' This is my address, by the way.'' She said and gave Emma a tiny card. She briefly touched her fingers, which were alarmingly cold.

''You should wear warm clothes, Emma. You don't want to _actually_ get a cold after all. ''

Emma smiled, surprised once again at how easily the brunette could mix serious advice with humour as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

'' I will. Thank you for this day, Regina.'' She choked out, but only when the older woman was too far away to hear. Emma closed the door and went back to bed. This time, sleep overtook her at an instant and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>* Reference to the movie, <em>The Black Swan<em>.


	4. In sickness

_**In sickness**_

* * *

><p>As soon as she left Emma's apartment, Regina went by the newspaper offices to submit her already overdue article on the latest Hong Kong crisis. She left in a hurry and rushed home, where Daniel had been waiting for her for hours. When she unlocked the door, the smell of burned food made her insides turn.<p>

'' Daniel!'' She shouted. '' Daniel!''

She found him sitting on his wheelchair, in front of the tv, dressed in his pyjamas, shooting the soldiers who kept appearing on the screen.

'' Daniel, you burned the food. _Again_.'' She scolded him.

He didn't seem to care much about the wasted food. He mumbled '' I'm sorry'' and continued his blood-thirsty pursuit. Regina turned down the volume and made him pause the game.

'' What?'' He asked. '' I said I was sorry.''

'' Did you spend your whole day playing video games?'' She asked, her voice almost too calm.

'' Regina, I'm not a kid. I can deal with my day any way I see fit.''

'' I don't want us to fight.''_ Again_. '' But you shouldn't waste your time like this. Your life isn't over just because-''

'' Just because what? '' He spat, as he made an effort to stand up. '' Just because I am a cripple? Is that what you were going to say?''

'' Daniel...''

'' Just because I can't walk without crutches, without everyone looking at me like I am some sort of parading misery?''

'' Please, don't talk like that.''

She looked at him, as he was struggling to balance with the crutches. She looked at him and she pitied him. Daniel had always been full of life, strong and tireless. When they first met, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, strong and tender at the same time, captivating. He was a ballet dancer, and he was a good one. He would have without a doubt become great, if it hadn't been for that night. She was supposed to wait for him at the restaurant after his rehearsal, and he had planned on proposing to her at that night. But he had never made it to the restaurant. He was attacked by two men who broke his legs and caused severe injuries on his spine. Since that night, since the moment Regina had seen him at the hospital bed, she could tell that life as she knew it was terribly over.

'' I am simply telling the truth. I am a cripple. _He made me_ a cripple.''

'' Stop saying that word! You are injured, yes, but you have improved so much since the attack and you will get even better if you keep trying.''

Daniel looked at her incredulously.

'' You will, Daniel.'' She reassured him. The memory of her standing besides his hospital bed and agreeing to marry him was stuck in her head and wouldn't fade away despite her serious efforts.

'' You know I won't. The doctors said I could regain partial control of my feet. _Partial_. P, a, r, t, i, a, l.''

'' Yes, I heard you the first five hundred times, Daniel!'' Regina snapped. She sighed and then continued talking in a much softer tone. ''I can't do this forever, you know. Pick up your pieces day after day. Night after night.''

'' You are the one who promised to love me in sickness and in health.'' He stated bitterly.

'' Need I remind you that you made the same promise, Daniel? ''

None of them spoke for a few minutes. Regina sat down, gutted. She was sick and tired of having the same fight over and over gain. She loved Daniel, of course she did, but she loved the Daniel she had met all those years ago, not the guy she was looking at right now.

'' I'm sorry Regina.'' He said, finally. '' I know how much you've done for me, how much you've suffered too. With the doctors, the surgeries...''

'' It's been five years, Daniel.'' Regina pointed out calmly.

'' I know, my love.''

She sat next to him and he took her hands in his own.

'' Once Booth gets what he deserves, everything will be better. I promise.''

'' Right.'' Regina wasn't sure if she should believe him, but she had to believe in something. _Booth. August Booth_. The guy that she had so clumsily tried to spy through Emma. He was her husband's vicious enemy, the guy who had destroyed both his spine and his career. Regina had agreed to to help Daniel get his revenge, but as time passed by, her initial enthusiasm had been replaced by the bitter realisation that revenge was, at best, a vain pursuit.

'' You know what he did to me, Regina. He is a monster. He stood there watching his thugs break me to pieces. And he enjoyed it! I'm sure he did!''

'' There is no point in dwelling on these memories. It's not good for your health.'' Regina suggested softly. '' Have you eaten anything today other than chips? You know, real food?''

'' I did.'' He said, lying. ''How did it go at the theatre? Did you find anything? ''

'' No. Emma Swan was sick, so I went to visit her at home.''

'' And? Did she tell you anything? About him, I mean.''

'' No. She was not feeling okay, so I didn't ask. She has been through a lot herself, Daniel.''

'' I don't care about her.'' He said coldly. '' The plan was to find dirt on Booth, to get me evidence that would destroy him.''

'' The plan was also not to hurt anyone but Booth.'' Regina reminded him. '' This girl seems like a decent person.''

'' She knows Booth better than anyone else. She is with him every day for a decade. We have to use her.''

'' Daniel, are you listening to what you are saying? ''

'' Yes, I am! You need to get her to confess to you what Booth did to me. You need to get her to tell you something incriminating for him. That was the plan. And you agreed to help me.''

'' Why are you so sure that Emma even knows what Booth did to you? It's not like he would go around telling the world that he is a criminal!''

'' I've seen how Swan looks at him. She is scared of him. _She knows_.''

'' Then, why can't I just tell her the truth? Why do I have to hide that I'm your wife? I will go and tell her that I need her to testify against Booth, simple as that.''

'' Yeah, right!'' Daniel scoffed. '' If she finds out who you are, she will run as far away from you as possible. Or are you that naive to think that she would jeopardise her career and, more importantly, her life, for a stranger?''

'' I don't know...''

'' Well, I do! So stick to the plan and stop making up excuses! Gain her trust, get her to confess, get it on tape and let her be.''

Regina was beggining to feel like screaming.

'' The only reason why I agreed to be part of this so-called plan, was that I thought it would help you calm down about it.'' She explained as calmly as she could. ''But instead, all I see is you obsessing over Booth every day. Your only way out is those stupid, violent video games!''

'' Sucks to be me, right?'' He said sarcastically.

'' That is _not_ what I said...''

'' Oh, come on, look at me, Regina!'' _LOOK_ at what you married! I know exactly what you said and I know exactly how you feel!'' He yelled, losing his temper once again.

It was pathetic and unbelievably tragic at the same time. Regina had had enough of those tantrums. She had almost memorised them.

'' I am not doing this, Daniel. Not again. '' She stormed out of the living room and went to her room. She locked the door, although she knew that Daniel could hardly stand up, let alone chase after her. She cried for a while, letting her anger and desperation find a way out of her soul.

**_I, Regina, take you, Daniel, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life._**

All she wished for was a break from the bad times. A chance for health. One good day.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, if there is anybody out there reading this, I would really like to know what your thoughts are about this -hoping to become multi-chapter- story. Thank you for your time. :)<em>


	5. Trust and other weaknesses

**A/N: Warning: Strong language, mention of drug addiction.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust<strong>_

* * *

><p>Emma arrived at the theatre at 7:30pm, still a bit tired, but feeling much better than she was the previous morning. She had just started stretching, when she heard her trainer's voice calling her name.<p>

'' Good morning, August.'' She said in response.

'' You are late.'' He stated coldly.

_You've got to be kidding me. _'' It's 7:30. I'm right on time, I think.'' _Asshole._

'' You missed yesterday's training. You should have come earlier today to make amends for that.''

'' It's not like I chose to get sick. Or enjoyed it.''

'' Still, when you get up on this stage next Sunday, I am the one who will look like an idiot if you fuck this up.'' He pointed at the stage behind them like as if Emma didn't know where the performance would be held.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

'' Trust me. I'm ready.''

There where times when Emma wanted nothing more than to punch Booth in the face. There where also times, however, when she felt absolutely certain that doing so much as talk back to him would mean the end of her career. Or even worse.

Fortunately, Ruby, a fellow ballerina and friend of Emma's, interrupted the tension by greeting them from the hallway.

'' Good morning, prodigies!'' She said, well-heartedly.

'' Hey, Ruby.'' Emma greeted, relieved to see a friendly face.

Thankfully, August's phone rang and he left the room to answer, giving the girls the opportunity to chat a little.

'' How is it going with Big Bad Booth today?'' Ruby asked, as she put on her pointes.

'' How you think?'' Emma said glaring at where his was standing.

'' I think you shouldn't care about his opinion. You know you are great no matter what he says. You are _the Swan Queen_, after all.''

She helped her with her strecthing and Emma felt her heart calm down as time passed and her routine went on smoothly. She was trying not to think too much of her stress, so she focused on the front row, waiting to see Regina, who had promised that would come by at some point. But Regina didn't show up.

At some point of her solo, she felt a bit light-headed and, as she spinned around, she lost her balance and fell to the floor. She groaned, feeling a sudden burst of pain emerging from her back.

'' What the hell do you think you are doing?'' August yelled at her, while Ruby helped her sit up.

'' Are you alright? '' She whispered to her ear.

'' Yeah. I'm fine.'' Emma said, but she felt that the room was still spinning.

''Get up and finish your solo.'' Booth commanded. '' _Now_.''

None of the other dancers who were present dared to speak up. They all stood in silence, waiting for Emma's reaction. The woman stood up, though in pain, and got off the stage.

'' I need medical assistance.'' She said in a low voice, not daring to look directly at Booth.

'' Fiish your solo.'' He repeated.

'' Give her a break, for God's sake!'' It was Ruby who finally decided to step in.

'' Noone is talking to you.'' Booth replied, without even paying attention to the speaker. '' Finish what you started, Swan.''

'' August, I'm hurt.'' Emma insisted as she sat down.

He approached her, and grabbed her arms, making her stand up again.

'' If you quit on me now, you'll never dance again in your pathetic life.'' He barked. '' And that's a promise.''

She looked at him and she realised she was too scared to fight back. He didn't loosen his grip for a few more seconds, making sure to leave a mark on her soft arms.

'' On the stage. Now.'' He said and pushed her forward.

She didn't fall. She didn't even quiver. She was perfect for those ten minutes of dancing that lasted a decade in her mind. But when the practice was over and she was, finally, allowed to be a human again, she collapsed on the bed of the infirmary. Luckily, Elsa, her physiotherapist, entered the room a few minutes after her.

'' What happened?'' She asked, when she saw Emma's blood-shot eyes.

'' My back. It hurts again.'' Emma said dryly.

'' Okay. We can fix this, don't worry.'' She reassured her. '' I will show you some exercises.''

'' I'm going to need something stronger than that this time.''

'' Meaning?''

'' Meaning Vicodin.''

'' Emma, I'm not writing you up for Vicodin. It's highly addictive and you are not in that much pain to need it. Unless there is something you are not telling me.''

'' No. There isn't. '' She said, lying through her teeth. She didn't care. She could go to Neal and get the prescription she wanted. _That's what friends who break the law are for._ She thought.

'' Alright then.'' Elsa said happily. ''Lie back and relax.''

* * *

><p>When she unlocked the door of her appartment, she remembered that Regina hadn't showed up at the rehearsal. She grabbed her phone and dialed the journalist's number, after reading the tiny paper she had still in her pocket.<p>

She was surpisingly relieved when she heard '' Regina Mills'' on the other side of the line.

'' Hey. It's me. Emma.''

'' Emma, nice to hear our voice. How are you?''

'' I didn't see you today at the theatre.''_ Why was she so bummed that Regina hadn't come?_

'' Oh, I'm sorry. Something came up at work and I had to stay until late. I'm sorry I missed it.''

'' Don't worry about it. Maybe it was for the best.''

'' What do you mean, Emma?''

The blonde sighed but didn't respond.

'' Emma?'' Regina repeated, slightly concerned.

'' Nothing.''

'' Your voice doesn't sound like nothing.'' She observed.

'' There was an incident.'' She admitted. '' With Booth.''

Regina's heart skipped a bit as she heard Emma's last words.

'' Did he hurt you?'' She asked.

'' No. He just-'' Her words caught in her throat. ''Nothing.''

'' Emma. What's wrong? ''

'' I fell during my solo.'' The blonde finally voiced after a long pause. ''And I hit my back at the same spot where I was injured a few months ago. ''

'' Oh, sweetheart, did you see a doctor? ''

'' I did. It's not that important.''

'' Then why do you sound so upset?''

Emma sighed again.

'' Can I talk to you for a minute off the record? As a friend and not as a reporter?''

'' What kind of question is that? Of course you can.''

'' Cool...I know that I don't know you like at all, but I feel like I can trust you.''

Regina would have been flattered by Emma's comment if she wasn't feeling so damn guilty.

'' You can trust me.'' She mumbled, almost incoherently.

'' Booth is a bad person, Regina. Evil... I know I told you he is a genius at his work and all that crap, but the truth is, pardon my french, that he is a piece of shit.''

_Tell me something I don't know_. Regina thought. She felt so bad for playing charades with a woman she genuinely liked and appreciated.

'' What did he do?'' Was all she managed to utter.

'' Everytime you make a tiny mistake, he humiliates you. He is a bully. I told him I was hurt and he started yelling about me losing my career if I didn't go up the stage right away... And it's not just that. I know stuff about him. Bad stuff.''

Regina was almost not breathing at the moment.

'' What do you mean?''

'' He has hurt people way more than he threatened to hurt me... And he boasts about it... Like as if it is an achievement or something.''

Regina felt her voice caught in her throat. Her heart was racing. She closed the bedroom door and sat on her bed.

'' Regina? Are you still there? '' Emma asked.

'' Yes, yes...I'm listening...Go on.''

'' There was this guy...Daniel something... A very talented dancer who was definitely going to become an artistic director at some point of his career. He was so much better than Booth, the way Hemingway is better than Twilight. He was kind and passionate...Anyway, August had him beaten up one night after practice...I've never heard of him again since that night. ''

A mixture of pain and shame chrurned deep in Regina's stomach.

'' How do you know that it was Booth who did it?'' She finally asked. _Just tell her the truth. _

'' He told me what he did a few months later. He said, and I quote, ''That's what happens when you mess with August Booth...I'm telling you, Regina, the guy is a psycho.''

Emma's phone screen lit up as she received a new message. It was from Neal.

**_'' I've got what you asked for. Delivery in half an hour at our place. Bring cash.''_**

'' Emma...I...'' Regina started unsure of what she wanted to say. _Tell her the truth. _The little voice inside her insisted.

'' Sorry, I need to go. We'll talk some other time, okay? Good night.'' Emma hang up without even waiting for Regina's response. She had to rush to her meeting with Neal. At that moment, what he had to offer to her was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Merry Christmas everybody! Thank you for reading!_


	6. Wedding Ring

**A/N: Warning: Drug use.**

* * *

><p>A whole week had passed since Emma had so abruptly hung up on Regina. She had met with Neal and got the drug she so desperately thought that she needed. Vicodin made everything easier for her, simpler. It would make her feel stronger, almost invincible. She didn't care that she had to increase the dose to get the same euphoric result. She knew that this was how drugs work and she was confident that once the premiere was behind her, she would withdraw without a problem. At least at that point, she didn't have to worry about making it through the rehearsals. Her back pain was gone, and so was her stress.<p>

She hadn't tried to contact Regina, partly because she was devoted in the Swan Lake rehearsals, and partly becuase she was too high to care about apologising to the woman for her behaviour. Regina had called her several times, but to no avail. Emma had switched off her phone and everybody else who wasn't part of her upocming big night.

Naturally, she was suprised to find Regina waiting at her doorstep when she went back home after her last rehearsal before the premiere. She was sitting on the staircase, dressed casually, yet stunning as always.

'' Thank God! '' Regina exlaimed when she saw the ballerina.'' I thought something terrible had happened.''

'' Why?'' The blonde asked bemused.

'' Because you haven't returned any of my calls, perhaps?''

'' Oh, that.''

'' Yes, Emma, _that_. It wasn't very nice of you, you know.''

'' I'm sorry.'' She said, but she didn't really mean it.

'' So, what happened?'' Regina asked as Emma unlocked the door and let her in her appartment.

'' I hadn't realised we were best friends.'' Emma said, somewhat sarcastically.

'' Excuse me?''

'' I didn't know I had to report to you my every movement. We are not S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, right?''

'' Why are you doing this?'' Regina asked in a small voice. '' Are you mad at me or something?''

Emma looked at the brunette and, high as she was, she did realise she had hurt her.

'' No, God no! '' She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. '' I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this whole drama right now. We are not married, you are not my mom, so I don't understand why I have to apologise for not calling you back.''

'' Emma...''

'' What?''

'' You don't sound like yourself.''

'' Cool. That's the whole point of it.''

'' Of what?'' Regina asked sharply. She was starting to lose her patience.

'' Of...of nothing..I'm just stressed out about the premiere.''

'' Did August do something like-

'' What? No! Why would you suppose he did?'' Emma seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. She kept her fists clenched tightly.

'' Because the last time we talked you told me he is a bad person who abuses both you and other dancers! '' Regina exlaimed. ''Jesus, Emma, why are you getting so defensive?''

'' I'm not.''

Regina glared at the other woman. She was exhibiting a very annoying, to say the least, behaviour.

''Did you regret telling me about Booth? '' She asked, still hopeful that she could understand what was going on in Emma's head.

'' No... You won't go public with what I said though, right?''

'' Of course not.'' Regina reassured her. '' You don't have to always assume the worst in me, Emma.''

'' I don't. But I can't trust you...I mean, we've known each other for like what, five minutes?''

Regina smiled.

'' Your secret is safe with me.'' _Liar. _Regina had recorded the phone call and she intented on using it, unless of course she could get Emma to give her something even bigger on Booth._ Liar. _

'' I hope so.'' Emma said indifferently and sat on the couch. She suddenly felt relaxed and peaceful.

The brunette was losing contact with her again.

'' Do you want me to leave?'' Regina asked, having already decided to leave the blonde alone.

'' Yes. If that's okay, I'd like some time to rest... I'll see you at the premiere though, right?''

'' Really?''

'' Yep, you are both invited.''

_'' Both?'_'

''Yeah, both. You think I didn't see the ring on your finger? ''

'' Oh, I-'' She had forgotten to take her wedding ring off before she came to see Emma. _Damn it_. That shouldn't have happened.

'' I'll finally get to meet Mr. Mills.'' Emma pointed out and stood up to go to her bedroom. '' Good night Regina. See you on Sunday.''

* * *

><p><em>Ok guys. I'm pretty sure nobody reads this story, so I'll probably end it much sooner than I thought. But I would like to thank those who read it, reviewed it or messaged me about it. <em>


End file.
